The process previously used for the production of parenteral nutrient solutions is, especially in the area of pediatric intensive medicine, extremely laborious and subject to a high degree of contamination.
For each patient it is necessary for exactly dosed amounts of different substrates, such as, for example, amino acid, carbohydrate solutions and electrolytes to be mixed and administered. This is done predominately by taking up the individual substrates from the supply containers by means of a syringe, the contents of which are then administered by way of a perfusion pump at a constant dosage rate.
After emptying of the syringe the procedure described of taking up and administering is repeated, according to the requirements of the patient, as many as four to ten times daily. It is obvious that this process is highly subject to the introduction of infection. Dangerous sources of infection are the broached supply and infusion containers, which, provided with a cannula, may be left in this condition over a relatively long period of time, as well as possible contact contamination during the frequent manipulations. In this connection new-born babies are especially highly endangered in the infusion therapy described.
Underlying the present invention, therefore, is the problem of providing an arrangement for the production or preparation of parenteral nutrient and infusion solutions, in which the danger of contamination is at a minimum and which is further distinguished by a very simple procedure.